Remembering Is Just the Half of It
by LittleSister505
Summary: When Tails makes a power gun to unite the power of the chaos emeralds in one shot, soon after Robotnic attacks. The gun hasn't tested correctly yet, but it is the only hope, for his robot is too powerful this time! Something goes wrong, there's an explosion, but... Were are our heroes now? Come and join me and find out! First Sonic story! No hate! Tittle will make sense later! :)
1. Chapter 1

Remembering is just the half of it…

Amy was walking down the street, making her way to Tails' workshop. She passed Vanilla's flower store, passed Rouge's bar, some other venues and finally arrived to her chosen destination.

"Okay, so what's this new experiment Tails wants us to try out?" She asked out loud while closing th door behind her and taking a seat on the stool next to the work table. This was where Tails would usually work, but it if it was something dangerous; he had a special room to the side where he had extra protective gear.

When she didn't receive an answer she started to feel a bit concerned. She got up and walked down the hall to the side and opened a little window the showed the storage room for finished projects. It was void of living creatures. She turned around and saw that the door on the other side of the hall was slightly ajar. She approached the door and pushed it open to see Rouge sitting on the couch used for relaxing when they hung out here. She walked in and saw that Knuckles and Shadow were talking to Tails on the other side while Rouge was talking on her phone with a bored expression on her face. She walked over to her and sat down on the other side of the bench. As soon as she hung up the phone she turned towards her.

"Blaze is on her way with Cream." Rouge said with a greeting smile.

"So any idea what Tails is going to show us?" Amy asked with a curious glance towards the talking boy in the corner. She was surprised to see Silver had arrived some time. She wondered for a second if he was always there and she hadn't seen him, or if he had just gotten there.

"No idea, but I did see some chaos emeralds. I tried to take one, but Shadow caught me said not to, then Tails put them in a special case to control their power levels or something." Rouge said pouting and turning to Shadow.

"Well, okay then," she said getting bored quickly. "When will they tell us what they're planning?"

"Hopefully, when Cream, Blaze and Sonic get here."

"Yeah, where is my Sonikku anyways?"

"Well, knowing him, he's probably out on a run forgetting we had a meeting today."

She sighed, "Yeah, probably."

They kept having idle chit chat with no particular interest in anything, even when Blaze arrived with Cream; they still had no real interest in the conversation. Eventually Cream got up and went over to Tails to ask him when we were going to start because, well, they were all bored.

"We can start as soon as Sonic gets here." Tails said to Cream. The guys had stopped talking a while ago and were just as bored as we were.

"Can we just start without him?" Rouge asked getting impatient.

"Well, he is pretty late, he would understand." Tails said as he brought out a gun like thing that was long and had 3 indentations on the top, chaos emerald shaped.

"What's that for?" asked Cream looking at the device skeptically.

"It's supposed to enhance Shadow's powers when using chaos emerald by letting him use three at a time, and shooting outwards with this. It's still a prototype but both Shadow and I wanted to test it out, so we asked Knuckles if he thought the chaos emeralds could handle that amount of power and that was what we were discussing.

"There is also a possibility that if I manage a way to make a version able to carry all the emeralds that maybe Sonic or Silver would also be able to channel their chaos energy into attacks like Shadow's. I know this may sound dangerous, but we need to try it, in case a large threat ever comes out way just to be prepared." Tails concluded taking a sip of a water bottle he had on a table nearby.

"So basically it channels chaos energy?" a voice asked from the side. Nearly everyone jumped when they heard it; nobody was expecting Sonic to have arrived in such a secretive manner.

Tails regained his composure first and said: "Yeah, basically. Do you want to try it out?"

"Yeah, sure. But I don't want to be the only one!" he said as he walked over to Tails and picked up the gun.

"Well you will each have to take turns because there is only one gun," Tails said taking the gun back. "Shadow can go first to see if it works, because he actually knows how to use the emeralds and because I trust him more not to blow it up, no offence Sonic."

"None taken, lil buddy. I know how much you work on your science stuff."

"Okay, so now comes the reason why I called you here," Tails said pressing a button on a control opening the large door leading to the runway used by the X-Tornado. He started to walk outside as everyone followed him. "Amy, I want you to launch rocks into the air for Shadow to see how much control he has over it, as well as Blaze with fire and Rouge, I need you to guard the emeralds. If anyone can keep them safe out of the workshop, she can. Cream, you need to make sure Rouge doesn't run off with them, she may keep them safe, it's only a matter of _where_ she keeps them safe!"

Amy and Blaze nodded, walking a nice distance to a pile of rocks previously set up for this. Amy got out her piko piko hammer and threw a rock in the air and hit it as hard as she could to see how far she could hit it. It flew a nice distance just a little farther more than where the others were standing. "Okay, this sounds like fun… When do we start?" Amy asked, giving Blaze a wicked smile.

"When he gives us the signal, I guess. Do you think it'll work?"

She flipped the hammer upside down and rested on it, thinking about Blaze's question. "Well, they are chaos emerald so you never really can tell. But this is Tails we're talking about! If anyone can make it work, he can!" Amy got off of her piko piko hammer and sung it around a little.

"Look, Tails is waking a green flag, think that means go?" Blaze said while pointing to Tails.

"Well, we're about to find out!" Amy said while hitting a rock hard into the air sending it to Shadow's direction. She hit a couple more rocks seeing them fly off with balls of fire towards Shadow.

Shadow closed his eyes in concentration focusing all his powers on the ray gun willing all his powers to bend in the gun, flowing like water, yet boiling with power. If anyone else were to touch the gun right now, they would surely be burned by the intensity!

The power got stronger and stronger with each passing emerald eventually making its way to the tip of the gun and concentrating in one point. The power got big, and it got bit fast. It needed to be released and it need it release fast. Shadow thrust his hand forward in one fast yet fluid movement causing the power to erupt moving in a ball of swirling purple tinted projectile. It looked small and Tails had a look of disappointment on his face, but Lady Luck was on their side today for the purple projectile smashed into one of the rocks Amy had thrown!

When the purple chaos projectile smashed into the rock, it exploded in a massive array of colors causing everyone to stare in awe at the sight.

This whole process took less than thirty minutes, so when Shadow fell to the ground from the impulse of the energy leaving the gun, nobody noticed. All they saw was a color full blinding light. Shadow opened his eyes to stare up at the colorful sky feeling a slight pulls from the impact. He eventually pulled himself up as he heard Tails screaming the next tests he had to perform in vivid detail and such, but Shadow heeded him no mind. He walked over to the charred remains of the rock now left laid on the ground purple smoke coming from it, he bent down and picked it up only to have it removed from his hands by an excited Tails and put into a safety box.

Shadow still ignored everything he said along with everyone else's excited chatter about the surprising results. Shadow just remained quiet because the headache he got when he used the new power gun was slowly starting to make his head pound and his vision blurry.

When Shadow fell to the ground, tripping on thin air, you can say that everyone did indeed notice. When he didn't respond everyone got worried. When he got a high fever now have been put on the couch to rest, everyone was in a frantic panic by then.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if i owned Sonic then i wouldnt be writing fanfiction now would i?

N/A: i know this took a long time for me to update! i'm sorry, but hey! some people dont update for years or just leave you hanging! eh... so yea...

It has been three days since Shadow's fever, and it has gone down enough to call him stable, but Tails still insists on him staying in his workshop, in the spare apartment room upstairs. Shadow, feeling too tired to complain agreed, and so here he was being examined by Tails. He walked into a large whole body scanner and put his hands on the walls and the glass door closed. The glasses he had on had a special tinting to them so the bright light didn't hurt his eyes. He walked out after the light subsided and he threw the glasses onto the bin next to the door. Tails called him over to the large computer screen where the machine was sending the data.

"Do you still feel tired or drained Shadow, like you have no energy left?" Tails asked him as he clicked away on his computer.

Shadow was stretching his arms trying to wake up the muscles in them. "Yeah, you could say that, ever since I used the gun thingy," he said as he rested against the wall next to the computer "could it be that my chaos energy levels are extremely low?"

Tails looked at his screen and said nothing as he clicked a couple more times bringing out a diagram of Shadow's body structure.

"You see Shadow? I think that since you were man-made they didn't really figure out how the chaos energy system structure worked. If you look here," he clicked on one of the options on the side of the picture "you can see the whole chaos energy structure." He pulled out another one almost identical, but Sonic's. "If you notice Sonic's structure is much weaker than yours, but if you take a closer look to yours, you can see some types of "pockets" of energy where the concentration is much stronger. If you look at Silver's his is more like Sonic's but also like yours because his system seems to be more evolved and stronger, but this is to be expected since he is from the future. So basically, if you compare this older one of you, with the ones I took yesterday and today, you will see that the older one has _much _more energy in these "pockets". Now, these pockets are found in the muscles, I think this was done as so, so they would be protected. I think that using the gun caused these pockets to be drained and as an aftershock, it put your defenses down and put your body on over drive to protect the muscles and vital organs so they wouldn't get an infection and as everything regulated, your fever started going down, but your chaos energy levels are still extremely low for your standards." Tails finished his whole explanation turning to Shadow to see his reaction.

Shadow was nodding at Tails understanding everything he said, but the question still remained, how do we get the chaos energy levels back to normal? He was about to ask his question, but Tails was talking again about going into more details, but those didn't really interest Shadow so he interrupted him.

"I don't mean to be rude, Tails, but how do we get my chaos energy levels back to normal?" Shadow asked removing himself from the wall and going to look over Tail's shoulder and to the computer screen.

"Well, I have a theory that if you use one of the chaos emeralds and try to "suck in" the energy instead of channeling it out wards, the "pockets" might refill themselves and your energy levels might go back to normal, but you must be careful not to overdo it!" Tails kept on rambling how he mustn't overdo it, but those warning were ignored after the first one.

Shadow made his way towards to chaos emeralds' container and put his paw on it and gave him access to the first emerald, only Tails' paw had the authority to get all of them, that is unless he called a Code 7: Emergency Situation, when that was in place, anyone from the gang would be able to retrieve all of them.

Shadow removed the emerald, the red one, and he turned to face Tails. "Do I do it here or outside in case I explode?" he asked half joking half being serious.

"Outside, I don't want any excess radiation in here because it doesn't work!" Tails said already twisting his tails to fly outside "follow me Shadow!"

Shadow did as told and followed him to the large backyard and he stood some ways away from the building before Tails gave him the go. As soon as Tails calibrated the small chaos energy tracking camera pointed to Shadow, he gave him the go.

Shadow started concentrating the energy feeling it flow and paid special attention to making sure the "pockets" were filled with enough energy. As soon as most of the "pockets" were filled he already felt much more energized like his old self and ready to go. He filled the last one and let the excess energy he didn't need flow back into the emerald where it was safely kept. Tails was flying towards him with the camera under his arm where the data was safely kept.

"Great work, Shadow! How do you feel now?" Tails asked as he had a huge grin on his face as everything went as planned, maybe even better!

Shadow took a moment to feel the energy coursing through him before he answered Tails with a grin. "I feel like I could take on the faker in a race and win!"

"That's great! I need to run some tests on the video I took and put it in the files, but I think you're good to go! But I still want to keep you under surveillance just in case, okay? So be back from the race before dark!" Tails yelled the last part to Shadow as he was already flying to the lab to save the video to the computer.

Shadow was left alone in the backyard, so he did the thing he knew best to do, he ran at a fast pace, leisurely enjoying the wind on his face. He went inside and took the spare keys Tails gave him and he also took his wallet, just in case. He headed back out, continuing to run at the nice pace he had.

He made it to Vanilla's flower shop, Flowers for All, and decided to go inside and ask if they knew were Sonic was. When he entered, he saw that many spring flowers had arrived and Cream was placing them with the price tag all around the walls in the vases. Next to the door was the cash register with the classic large bouquet that would the center of attention to all the customers.

Cream turned to look at Shadow as he walked in and she jumped up and scurried over to him as she handed him a sunflower and asked him "Are you better now, Mr. Shadow?" with and excited voice and a hop in her step.

Shadow always had a soft spot for Cream, she reminded him of the most innocent side of Maria and her childish antics from time to time. He smiled at her and nodded his head "Yes, I feel much better now, I think Tails figured everything out, but he still wants to keep me under surveillance just in case. Oh, your flower, by the way," He said giving her the flower back.

She shook her head no and said "You can keep it!" she had a smile on her face and then turned around and ran up the stair to where her mom was taking a break from arranging all the new flowers. She found her mother taking a plate of the cookies they made last night towards the stairs.

"Is something wrong, Cream?" Vanilla asked from hearing all the ruckus from downstairs.

"No, mother, but Shadow is better and he came to visit!" Cream had a sort of "fascination" for Shadow, like an older brother sort of thing. He would always take her out for ice cream if he had the time and he once let her ride on his motorcycle, with her mom's permission of course. Vanilla knew that Cream was hopping she would let her go and get the frozen treat with Shadow today, but since he just got better from an unknown source, she thought best to ask Shadow if it was okay with his first.

"Okay, but let's see if he feels well enough to go for ice cream this time." Vanilla said as she walked down the stairs with the cookies and Cream trailing behind her. She sets the plate on the counter next to the bouquet and then looked at Shadow who was looking at some other flowers, the sunflower still in his hand. Vanilla smiled at that. Cream must have given it to him; she's so sweet to him, almost like a real little sister. Shadow stopped looking at the flowers and looked at Vanilla and smiled at her, knowing his and Cream's tradition would be fulfilled today, his race with Sonic would have to wait.

"Hey Vanilla, would you mind if I took Cream for some ice cream?" Shadow asked looking at Cream who was sneaking a cookie off of the plate.

Vanilla smiled with her sweet smile from always, and nodded her head as she walked behind the cash register and got out the stamp card that they shared. Shadow walked over and took it, turning to Cream who was happily eating the cookie as she was bouncing on the heel of her foot.

"So are we going?" she asked, impatient as always. Shadow chuckled at her childish behavior and nodded.

"We sure are, and come on, if we go this time, the next one will be free!" Shadow said leading her out the door.

N/A: Well that was interesting, was it not? What flavor ice cream shall they get? When will the tittle start making sense?! oh, yeah. that. it'll happen eventually! Remember to review! :D 3


End file.
